heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Marsh
Kate Marsh is a characters that appeared in Life is Strange. She resides in Arcadia Bay and is an attending student to Blackwell Academy. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" During Mark Jefferson’s class, Kate is hassled by Victoria Chase’s friend, Taylor Christensen, who tosses a paper ball at her. After class, Max Caulfield investigates the paper thrown at Kate and spies the message, “Dear Kate, we loved your porn video”. Speaking with Kate, Max apologies for her initially response to Mr. Jefferson’s question, hoping she didn’t embarrass Kate. Kate shrugged it off, assuring Max that she is better than Victoria Chase. Later, on her way to the Prescott Dormitory, Max spots Kate sitting on a bunch nearby where Logan Robertson and Zachary are throwing their football. Approaching her, Max asks her about what she thought of Mr. Jefferson’s class. Kate tells Max that she doesn’t remember or care about much of anything from earlier that morning. When Max attempts to ask whether or not she was alright, Kate dismisses her, wanting to be left alone. When Max enters the dorm, she notices that someone vandalized Kate’s board with a horrible comment. Max can erase the message and draws a peace sign on the board instead or leave it alone. Later, as she is heading for the parking lot to give Warren Graham his flash drive, she spots security guard, David Madsen, is hassling Kate, who tells David to leave her alone. Max must choose what to do: *'Take a photo:'Max chooses to take a photograph of the moment. David continues to tell Kate that he watches every part of the school, especially the lake front, and that she should decide what side she’s on. His message delivered, David leaves Kate alone and departs. Angry that Max merely stood by and watched, Kate told Max that she hoped she “enjoyed the show” before storming off. *'Intervene:'Remembering her confrontation with David from earlier, Max steps in and tells David to leave Kate alone. When David tried to pass his behavior off as “official business”, Max persists, telling him he shouldn’t be bullying students. Doubling back, David states he wasn’t bullying Kate, something neither Max nor Kate believe. David calls Max a symptom of the “problem”, vowing to remember their conversation before walking off. Relieved, Kate thanks Max for her help before she departs. When Max reunites with Chloe Price and heads for her house, she investigates Chloe's home for tools to fix her camera. In the basement, Max discovers a folder of photographs that fell from the top shelf. In the folder, Max discovers photographs of Kate around of the town. Written in marker on two photographs are, “Kate Marsh, she knows something!” and “3:17pm Blackwell Academy parking lot”. Troubled, Max wondered why David Madsen had photographs of Kate at all. Later, Chloe uses the knowledge that David has been keeping tabs on Kate as threat to expose David’s harassment when discovers Max in the Price Household. As snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Kate sits in her room crying. "Out of Time" Max encounters Kate Marsh in the bathroom brushing her teeth, and depending on Max's choice with David and Kate's argument, she will either scold Max for not helping, or thank her for getting between them. She will then ask her to bring her back her copy of the October Country and Max says that she's get it back to her. After Max enters the shower, Kate resumes brushing her teeth as Victoria and Taylor walk in and tell her about how much they enjoyed her viral video saying that she set a tongue record. Kate then runs out crying saying that Victoria will be sorry one day. After Max brings her book, Kate asks why Max did or did not help her when she was being bullied by David, after Max answers, Kate tries to explain what happened before her video was put online, saying that she went to a Vortex Club Party and something caused her to make out with a bunch of guys. She then says that Nathan Prescott said that he would take her to the hospital but is uncertain as to what happened afterwards. After Max puts her book down Kate asks if Nathan helped her or hurt her, and if she should call the police. Max can either encourage her to call the police, or discourage her and look for proof instead, either way Max will try to talk her out of making a hasty decision and Kate continues with her depression. Later in the diner, Kate calls Max for support, but Chloe Price tries to talk her out of it. Max can either ignore Kate or answer her call. Answer Max will answer the phone and Chloe uses sarcasm on her, but Joyce Price overhears and they begin to argue, Max tries to calm Kate down and gives her hope before hanging up. Later at the junkyard, Kate texts Max thanking her for calling saying that she needed a friend. Ignore Kate's Call Max hangs up and later Kate scolds her for not answering over text. Before class, Kate asks Mr. Jefferson if there is anything that he can do about her video. After a brief conversation, Jefferson tells her that there is nothing he can do and she walks away crying. Outside of class, David follows Kate and watches her from a distance. During class, Zachary walks in saying that something crazy is happening at the girls' dorm and everyone leaves, but everyone is shocked to see that its Kate whom is about to jump off of the girls' dorm. Max tries to use her power to stop her, but after reaching the roof she has a headache which stops her from using her powers, and Kate hears her groan, Kate tries to drive her off as she wants to jump off. The choices that Max makes determines whether or not she jumps off. Kate will ask about the events that happened yesterday, then Max will tell her about how she helped her by erasing messages on her board or the video link and about how much of a friend she is to her and that she agrees that she was drugged. Kate will then tell Max that she feels that she is in a nightmare that she can't wake up from unless she puts herself to sleep and that after she's gone people can post pictures of her body, Max will continue to talk her out of jumping by getting her to forget about the video, but it fails. Kate will then bring up how no one cares about her, but Max tries to bring up a member of her family, only her father and sisters will convince her while her mother and brother will not. Lastly as Max nears Kate, she tries to tell her that God has big plans for her, but Kate will say that he put her on the roof, Max can either recite a word from her bible, or convince her that she's not doing the right thing. If Max fails to convey the right message, Kate will jump and she dies as Max looks in horror, there is a memorial for her outside the girls' dorm. If she succeeds in saving Kate, she will jump down to Max and apologize for committing suicide, but Max states that she saved her from talking in class, later she is taken to the hospital and is lying in bed with 3 balloons saying "Get Well Soon" behind her, it is unknown who brought them. "Chaos Theory" If she survived, Max will receive grateful texts from both her and her family members. "Dark Room" Provided that Kate survives the events of Episode Two, Max and Chloe will visit her in the hospital before going to the Prescott Dormitory to look for Nathan. Max, who is extremely happy to see her, will talk with her, noting that she seems happier since her attempted suicide. Kate regrets her suicide attempt deeply and feels very ridiculous, but Max assures her that other people need to feel responsible for what has happened. She is also very grateful towards Max for coming up to the rooftop to talk to her, because she was feeling lost and alone all the time, but Max's caring and trying showed her that she wasn't. Actually, she understood that there are a lot of people who love her. Kate tells Max that she has to stay at the hospital for another day until her family comes to visit. Her family are now very protective towards Kate, and felt very guilty. People seem to have felt truly sorry for her, sending postcards, letters, balloons, flowers and cards to her. She comments that she gave most of the flowers away to other patients, believing they needed them more than her. She seems surprised that so many people from Blackwell wrote to her, including Daniel , Mr. Jefferson and even Victoria who wrote her a very sweet note. Max notes that Nathan's name is not on the card from the Blackwell students. Taylor has sent her pretty tulips. A nurse provided Kate with pencils and paper, and Kate started drawing children's illustrations again; planning on creating a new book about bullying. She asks Max to take photos for the book for her. The drawings seem to make her more hopeful for the future. She and Max even talk about having a tea-shop tour of Portland. Kate suggests she also brings Warren along. Max can disagree, banning boys from the trip, or question Warren's involvement. Principal Wells sent her an email wishing her a speedy recovery. He talks about a rally in her honor, and tries to offer her help. After seeing a postcard by Victoria sent offering her help, Max can talk to Kate about Victoria's personality, speculating about either her insecurities or how bitchy she is. Kate decides to forgive her, because she believes in forgiveness and redemption. If Max chooses to talk to Kate about Nathan, Kate states that he should pay for what he did to her and that they have to stop him from hurting anybody else. She will text Max his room number (111) when she visits the boy's dorms later in the episode. "Polarized" Whilst in the Dark Room, Max found a selfie taken at the beginning of the first episode and time travels back to the beginning of the game. Max may comfort Kate after the class and take the first optional photo for the episode. It does not appear to have any effect on the rest of the episode, as Max time travels back to the time before the selfie was taken. Fate *'Chloe was sacrificed:' If Chloe is sacrificed in the end of the game, Kate can be seen walking along with Principal Wells and other attendees before stopping beside David Madsen and Joyce Price to comfort them during Chloe's funeral. *'Arcadia Bay was sacrificed:' If Max stopped Kate from suicide she probably survived the Storm, as she planned to leave the town after her hospitalization with her parents on Friday morning. Killed By (Determinant) *Herself *Max Caulfield (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) or (Caused, Determinant) *Nathan Prescott (Caused) *Victoria Chase (Caused) *David Madsen (Indirectly Caused) *Mark Jefferson (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Max Caulfield *Stella Hill *Alyssa Anderson *Warren Graham *Joyce Price Enemies *Victoria Chase *Taylor Christensen *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson *Nathan Prescott *Mark Jefferson Appearances Season 1 *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" *"Dark Room" (Determinant) *"Polarized" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:American Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Determinant Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Suicidal Characters